


When Wiggly Comes

by EclipseAtDawn



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, Angst, Body Horror, Drabble Collection, F/M, Possession, Seems to be the pharse catching on for this so ill tag it as that, Vessel!Paul, Wiggly!Paul, and i wanna give fair warning for those, and since he isnt under wigglys spell he doesnt want this, basically wiggly is possessing paul bc he needs a vessel to be on earth, bc were gonna get into some serious horror later, i cant believe i forgot to tag angst the first time lol, idk how long this collection will get but ill tag as i go, pauls still in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseAtDawn/pseuds/EclipseAtDawn
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on an AU that Paul is chosen to be a vessel for Wiggly to possess once he comes through the portal.(CW for horror, I will tag the specific at the beginning of each chapter!)
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	1. We Will Build a Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is taken to see the Prophet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! As always, thanks for checking this out! Huge shoutout to tumblr user @honkyychateau/ ao3 user aspiringaspie for coming up with this idea and the paul discord for building upon it! I hope the description isn't too vague, I'm willing to answer any questions about it! These drabbles are gonna be pretty short and probably not my best most fleshed out work but they're fun to work on! I don't know how many I'll do, but I do have ideas for a few more!

Paul was knocked down to his knees in front of Linda, who was studying him carefully. The crowd held Emma and Tim behind him. They had all been taken from Tom’s house, hands tied behind their backs, and taken to… the mall of all places. They had heard on the news that people had gone crazy, but he never expected to be kidnapped and taken directly into it. The cultists had said much besides “being chosen” or whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. He looked directly up at Linda, who had yet to say anything.

“Hmmmm.” She mused. “He’s not what I expected. But if it is the will of Wiggly then so be it.”

Paul swallowed a lump in his throat. “What? Wiggly? The doll? Listen, I don’t know what next level of mania this is but I can assure you that we don’t have anything you want!”

Linda just let out a low laugh. “Of course you don’t have anything, you are the thing! Don’t worry my sweet vessel, you’ll understand soon enough.” Linda caressed his cheek and he jerked away from her touch.

“Get your fucking hands off him!” Emma shouted out from behind. The man holding her in place yanked her back by the hair.

“Don’t you dare speak against the Prophet!”

“No, I don’t think I will understand, because unlike all of you I’m not fucking crazy!” Paul shouted at her. The crowd all gasped behind him.

“How dare he!” “Unfaithful!” “Unworthy!”

“Oh! He’s got a little fight in him! Now maybe I see why he wants you, you’re tough!” Linda almost looked impressed. Although Paul highly doubted she was considering he knew he didn’t look tough at all because he was fucking terrified.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing to me, but please at least let Emma and Tim go!” He pleaded.

“Do you think I’m stupid? We can’t do that!”

“Well, then I’m not doing whatever you need me for!”

The crowd started getting excited. “I’ll be the vessel!” “Pick me!” “I am willing!”

“Enough!” Linda silenced them and looked back down at Paul. “We’ll see about that. It is the will of a God after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment if you have questions! And if you wanna check me out on tumblr my main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity!


	2. Emma, I'm sorry you lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets to see Paul.
> 
> (CW for body horror)

Emma hadn’t seen anyone in days except for the people that would bring her shitty food. She had been locked in this store in the mall for what? Maybe 2 weeks? She didn’t know anymore. Tom and Becky had come to try to rescue people after Wiggly had come through the portal and taken Paul. She made sure to get Tim out but by doing so she sacrificed herself. She didn’t regret it but she sure as hell had started wondering if there would have been a smarter way to get them both out.

Every now and then Wiggly would turn on the mall intercom, sing, laugh maniacally for an hour, you could never guess what it would be. All she could do was imagine Paul, if he was even still in there, she doubted it. He probably died when Wiggly took him over. Maybe she could stand this whole apocalypse thing if she still had Paul with her. God, she wanted nothing more than to see him again.

Suddenly a door opened, one she didn’t have access to due to mall security locks. It wasn’t meal time yet, so who was here? He walked out from the back where he had entered and Emma teared up at the sight of him, but not the kind of tearing up she wanted. It was Paul, but she could barely fucking recognize him. His clothes were torn to shreds, his nails almost looked like claws, his hair had bits of green all throughout it, his teeth had gotten sharper. And while his were no longer the horrible colors they had been when Wiggly had come through, they were still horribly green and dripping with what Emma could only assume was now green blood.

“Em…… Emma?” He croaked out before collapsing to the floor. Emma knew that was Paul. There was no way Wiggly would never show that vulnerability. She rushed over to him.

“Oh my god, oh my god, Paul!” She helped him sit up against a wall and latched onto him. They held each other closely and sobbed into the other’s shoulder. “Paul, what….. What’s happening?!”

“It hu-hurts, Emma…” He sobbed. “I-its hurts so-so much….”

“Sssshh” Emma tried to soothe him, but it didn’t help that she was heavily sobbing herself.

“I can- I can f-feel it….. In my th-throat, there-there’s something  _ in _ there and I can’t-can’t breathe…. Everything  _ h u r t s…” _ Paul held onto her as if he was afraid to let go, which he probably was. Emma ran her fingers through his hair.

“I love you, Paul. I know I was afraid to say it, and I’m so fucking sorry. But I’d do anything to get you back, I just want you back…” Emma sobbed into his shoulder, he stiffened up and all of his sobbing immediately ceased. Emma could feel his nails painfully digging into her back and pushed him away to see that his eyes were back to those horrible colors and he had a terrifying smile on his face. He stood up and dusted himself off.

“Isn’t that too bad?” Wiggly horrible voice came out of his mouth as he looked down at her. Emma backed away. “For what it’s worth, he does wove you too, I can fewl it in there… but now it’s time to go back to drowsytown….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know if you have questions! I do plan to expand on Paul's condition later! Also I tried my best to write the wiggly voice but idk why it was hard for some reason lmao
> 
> If you wanna check me out on tumblr my main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity!


	3. I Want You Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets another visit from Paul
> 
> (CW body horror and possible suicide idealization (very very light but warning just in case))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not expect such a huge response to this! It seems like everyone has wiggly!paul madness now lol
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is an expansion on the previous chapter. I did not expect this one to get this long, it just sort of happened! But I'm pretty happy with it!

It had been about 2 weeks since Paul/Wiggly’s last visit to see Emma, she doubted he’d come back. And to be honest she wasn’t sure if it was because she did want him to or because she didn’t want him to. She did want to see him again but she was scared of what she would see. Wiggly would let go control of him with the intercom on and just broadcast his painful cries for everyone to hear. Paul had been a total wreck the last time, she couldn’t even imagine what he was now, and she didn’t want to think about it. Emma had gotten so used to drowning out the intercom she didn’t even hear the door open behind.

“Emma?” a weak voice called out behind her.

He was supporting himself on the wall. He was shirtless and horribly thin, like Wiggly hadn’t been feeding his body at all. There were green patches of hair growing all around his torso. His claws now longer than the last time she’d seen him. But his face…. Oh god his face… When he said he had felt something in his throat she could have never imagined this. There were now tentacles growing out of his mouth, hanging down past his chin. With matching smaller ones now beginning to come out of his eyes, which were still bleeding that green blood.  _ That’s not Paul anymore.  _ She thought

“No… get away from me! You’re not Paul!” Emma cried as she backed away from him. He tried to take a step forward but held back, not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. Instead he just looked at her with his big sad, sickly green eyes. Emma felt them staring into her, but not in a bad way.

“Paul?” She reached out to hold his face, he nuzzled his face into the palm of her hand like Paul  _ always _ does. She let out a soft sob and a teary smile. She wasn’t sure why she smiled, she should be horrified that he is still in there. But at the same time  _ he’s still in there, he’s not dead _ .

Emma wrapped her arms around his chest and Paul’s knees buckled under him. She lowered them down to the floor. His head laid in her lap as she pet his hair the way she knew he liked. He just looked up at her with those sad, heartbroken eyes. Tears mixed in with the blood coming out of them. Breaths coming out shaky.

“Are you…” Emma paused, not wanting to say it outloud. “Are you dying, Paul?” Paul let out a little huff that sounded like it was supposed to be a laugh.

“God, no I wish. He needs me alive.” It was a little hard for Emma to understand him speaking through the tentacles.

“What’s he doing to you?”

“He’s not really…. _ doing _ anything. It’s all just kinda happening on its own. And it  _ hurts _ , Emma. Like _ really _ hurts but there’s nothing I can do and…. Even when I’m not in control he still makes me feel it. Because I’m still back there, even when I can’t talk I’m still there.”

“I’m surprised you can even talk at all considering….. Ya know..” Emma didn’t want to finish that thought.

“Yeah.”

They sat there in silence for a little while. Emma being afraid to bring up topics that might upset Wiggly and have him take Paul away. She ran her hand through his hair. He held the other in his and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb-claw? For a second it was as though nothing had changed, but only for a second.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” Paul finally asked. Emma was a bit taken back by it.

“Well…. I mean I was before I knew it was  _ you _ .”

“Yeah but, you still don’t want to run away from me?”

“No Paul, because I love you. And you better get used to hearing that now because I should have said it a hell of a lot sooner. And even if you are like…. This… I’m still not gonna leave you because I need every moment I can get with you.” Emma took the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. 

“I love you, too.” Paul had teary eyes too. Maybe from all the blood, maybe from what Emma said. She cupped his cheek and lightly stroked it with her thumb. Accidently grazing one of the eyes tentacles in doing so. Paul winced.

“Oh shit sorry!” She pulled her hand back.

“No no, it's okay. They hurt anyways so might as well make the pain worth it, right?” He pulled her hand back to where it was. Emma couldn’t make out his facial expression very well, but she knew those soft loving eyes and smiled down at him.

They laid there for a little bit longer when Emma caught herself singing under her breath and Paul humming along.

“I’m sorry, singing is probably the last thing you wanna hear right now. It’s just been something I’ve been doing to pass time here but I’ll stop.” Emma said.

“No keep going.” Paul said, much to Emma’s surprise. “I have to hear that fucking jingle all day so I’ll take literally anything else and….. I like hearing your voice.” If he could smile, he was definitely doing it now. So Emma kept singing, and Paul kept humming. Until they both eventually fell asleep like that.

\-----

Emma was the first to wake up. Paul was still curled up on her lap and she sure as hell wasn’t going to wake him up and disturb his peace. She studied his face carefully, taking in everything that had changed, and everything that had stayed. Gently running her fingers through the new patches of fur on his skin. It broke her heart to see him like this, but also would take any version as long as she could have him back. It was like a piece of her had gone missing, only feeling it filled now in the past few hours that she had had him. She didn’t want to lose him again, but knew it was inevitable.

When he woke up it wasn’t with the big stretch and yawn like he would normally do, but with a shutter and his eyes snapping open to reveal that the horrible colors had once again returned.

“Paul?!” Emma asked as she scrambled away. But she knew that wasn’t Paul anymore.

“He’s off sleeping the dreamless sleep of the dead. Would you like to join him in drowsytown? You both seemed very happy.” Wiggly spoke.

“No. No! Give him back!” Emma charged at him pounding away weakly at his chest. “Paul! Paul, wake up!” Wiggly had grabbed both of Emma’s wrists in his hands, claws poking into her skin. Her knees buckled under her but Wiggly still held her up.

“Paul! Paul, come back!” She sobbed. But she knew it was useless.

“He’s left a hole in your heart…. Hasn’t he?” Wiggly asked. Emma nodded. “I can help you, Emma…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Emma now has a "hole" for Wiggly to fill and has fallen under the trance *gasp!* oh, also I gave up on trying to write the Wiggly voice like he actually speaks lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have questions! If you want more from me, my main tumblr is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity!


	4. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on the AU!

Hey everyone! Just an update, aspiringaspie, fencecollapsed, and I have started writing a larger fic for this AU! While I will still continue to post drabbles, they will not be canon compliant to the larger fic as it is headed in a different direction. Although if I do decide to make a canon drabble, I'll let you know that it is! I highly encourage you to check the new fic out, it's called "let it [in]"! (oooh I wonder what the could be referencing...)

We are super excited that everyone seems so interested in this idea and I know I'm excited for everyone to see where it goes!

Just another quick shoutout to my co writers, fencecollapsed on both ao3 and tumblr, and apspiringaspie on ao3/honkyychateau on tumblr (the OG creator of the idea!)


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the portal closes.
> 
> Also, what happens to Emma in between the end of chapter 1 and the end of chapter 2 in "let it [in]"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just want to say that I'm totally blown away by the love everyone has shown for the AU! It started off as a fun thing to play around with in the discord, now a week later everyone seems to be super interested! We (aspiringaspie, fencecollasped, and myself) are incredibly touched by your kind comments and are excited for what's in store!
> 
> That being said, this drabble is CANON to Let it [In] (aka the larger fic for this story). If you haven't checked out the story already, I highly encourage you to do so!

The portal had closed. There was thick tension in the air as everyone went silent after Paul had collapsed to the ground. Everyone had gathered around him, her captors taking her with them. Someone went to undo the ties around his hands. Were they letting them go? Was he even still alive?

Emma could see him now, he lay unconscious on the ground, his eyes closed, with streaks of blood coming out of them.

“No…..  _ NO _ !” Emma loudly sobbed out at the sight of his lifeless body. She wanted to drop to her knees, she wanted to hold him in her arms. But her hands were still tied, and she was still kept up standing by the two men. With tears streaming down her face, she thought about Linda’s words, that they hadn’t needed her. Paul was dead, so why was she still here?

Suddenly, his body began to move again and his eyes snapped open, but those weren’t Paul’s eyes. They were horrible, black, blue, yellow, and red. He stood up, dusting himself off, grinning like a madman.

“ _ PAUL?! _ ”

He turned to her, and spoke in an awful, yet somehow familiar voice. “Paul isn’t here right now.”

BOOM.

Out of nowhere, the portal caught fire. The entire structure engulfed in flames. Everyone acted fast. A taller, burlier man threw Emma over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry as everyone ran from the spreading inferno. Emma couldn’t see what direction they were going, only that she was forced to go with them. As distraught over Paul and as disoriented as she was, there was one thought ringing through her head as she was carried out:  _ Tim’s still in here _ .

“No, stop! My nephew is still in here!” She tried to plead out to them, not that she thought they’d listen to her after all they put her through, but maybe there was some compassion in their hearts to go back for a kid.

There was not.

They had made it out to the parking lot, Emma could see that the mall was burning  _ fast _ . All she could do was cry and hope that Tim had made it out before the fire started. The man who was carrying her set her down and held onto her tight as she continued to scream for Paul, scream for Tim.

“Oh, would you shut her up?” Linda had had enough of her. The man put his hand over Emma’s mouth as she kept sobbing.

Everyone had circled around Paul (not Paul?), and got on their knees before him. What was that Linda had said? “ _ He’s Holy now… _ ”? Or something like that? Were they worshipping him?

Then he started laughing with this horrible laugh that was definitely not Paul’s laugh. Was that the fucking Tickle-Me-Wiggly laugh?!? Emma just watched in horror as this….  _ thing _ in front of her basked in the glory of its followers. And then-

“Emma!” A voice called out. She tried to whip her head in the direction but that was pretty hard with someone holding her mouth shut. But she knew the voice, it was Tim’s voice. And she managed to lay her eyes on Tom’s car as it drove away. That means… Tom had made it out,  _ with Tim _ !

But they were leaving, at least they had made it out. But that left Emma trapped with the cult that had killed Paul, with no idea what they had planned for her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! And again, if you haven't checked out the larger fic yet, I recommend it! Most of my work for this AU will be apart of that now, but I hope to keep these coming!
> 
> Feel free to check us out on tumblr! My main blog is eclipseatdawn and my starkid blog is graceschasity. @fencecollapsed on ao3, tumblr, and instagram. And @aspiringaspie on ao3/@honkyychateau on tumblr/aspiring.aspie on instagram (who is the creator of the AU btw)!


End file.
